


Kinktober 2018

by PeacefulPhoenix



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Begging, Cock Worship, Crossdressing, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Praise Kink, Shotgunning, Wax Play, Will updated tags and pairings and all that as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: It's October which means it's also kinktober! So I'm gonna try to update every day with some new fun (and probably short) smut! Using the prompts from the kinktober2018 blog on tumblr





	1. Yorkalina - Face-Sitting

“Come on, Lina. You’re not gonna break me. I thought you would have realized that by now,” York teased, looking up at her and winking. Though his winks these days were more like blinking.

Carolina rolled her eyes at him. “I know that,” she all but snapped. Still, she seemed hesitant. 

Always able to sense these kinds of things with her, York ran his hand up her thigh. “Relax. This is supposed to be fun, right?” She looked away and didn’t say anything. “Here, let me help.”

She looked back at him just in time to see him lift his head between her thighs and press a kiss against her. She bit down on her lip and tentatively reached out a hand to tangle into his hair. Apparently that was all the encouragement York needed for now. This time his tongue pressed flat against her. He dragged it against her slit and then pressed a kiss to her clit when he got there. A quiet sigh fell from her lips.

Her legs relaxed just a bit and pushed his face against her that much more. He was still pressing his face forward to reach her but didn’t seem to mind. He sealed his lips around her clit and sucked, pulling back just enough as he did. Without being told to, her hips chased him. 

It wasn’t long before she learned he had been taking it slow. The more she let herself relax and settled onto his face, the more intense his attention grew. When his head finally hit the mattress again he gripped her hips and pulled her down further. His jaw opened wide and he drew his tongue up and down. It circled around her clit, sending chills up her spine, then would circle around her hole, pressing in before it was gone again. 

“York...” It fell from her lips as she dropped her head forward, soft and quiet and with just a hint of a shudder. Her thighs shook in earnest now, torn between collapsing and embracing the feeling and giving York enough space to pull back and breathe. 

Not that he seemed too interested in that. 

It was all so much, constant sucking and licking and feeling. His tongue slipped into her and before she really knew what she was doing, she found herself grinding on his face, rocking between his nose pressed against her clit and the tongue buried inside her.

And York straight up purred. The slight vibration gave her goosebumps and drew a moan from her lips. One of his hands gripped her thigh, digging in his fingers and the other splayed out flat on her back. 

All doubt and reservations had been thrown out the window now. Carolina moaned openly as he worked, letting her hips moved as they wished. Her hands in his hair alternated between pulling and petting. She whispered praise in between breaths and he seemed to get more enthusiastic with each one. 

Before she even had time to process it was coming she found herself on the edge. She tried to form words but was able to make nothing but desperate sounds. She pulled on York’s hair, pulling him closer while grinding against him harder. 

“York!” Her whole world went white as she came. Her whole body shook and her legs tried to close but just ended up pressed against York. He didn’t seem to mind and in fact moaned from deep in his chest, relaxing his grip on her thigh and licking her soft and slow through the orgasm. 

He kept up the gentle attention until she finally pushed his head back and away, lifting herself tentatively off his face. Her legs didn’t want to cooperate, feeling sore as if she’d just done a whole day in the training room. So she didn’t try to make them cooperate. She lifted herself just enough to let her fall to her side without crushing York, sinking into her bed. “Fuck,” she whispered as she closed her eyes.

It didn’t take him long to detangle from her legs and come to lay beside her. He stroked her cheek and after a few moments she finally opened her eyes again. Just that seemed like a lot of effort right now. It was a pleasant sight that greeted her though, so she couldn’t really complain.

York’s jaw was slick, cheeks flushed, and his lips were pulled into a lazy smile. His good eye was trained on hers, soft and so filled with love that it made her heart flutter. “Hey beautiful. Enjoy the ride?”

She let herself drink in the site for just a moment longer, let herself commit it to memory before she shoved his face away. “It was alright. Now stop looking so sappy.”

If anything, that only made his smile grow wider. But he did turn away to look at the ceiling. “I know I enjoyed it.” He made a show of licking his lips, not that that did anything to really help his situation. “Think I’ll get to do it again sometime?”

“Maybe,” she said, a hint of a smile creeping its way onto her lips without her permission. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

York glanced at her out of the side of his eye. “I’m always willing to wait for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request a pairing for some part in the month lemme know and if you wanna check it out, I've got a writing blog on tumblr (writing-partners)


	2. Chex + Tucker - Begging

“I’m not fucking begging,” Church huffed, trying his best to look as grumpy and stubborn as ever. Of course, it was hard to take that very seriously. Either because of the hickeys coming to life at his neck, the pink dusting his cheeks and the way his lips parted just enough and his breath came a little ragged, the way his hands constantly roamed, petting Tucker or Tex’s arms, tangling in their hair, pulling them closer or pushing them away, or the way his sweats were starting to tent and he couldn’t seem to sit still.

It was Tex who had suggested he beg in the first place, because of course it was. And it was her teeth responsible for most of those hickeys. And she didn’t seem in a rush to do anything but that. Nor did she seem particularly bothered by his refusal. “Your loss,” she muttered, dragging her tongue across her work before leaning away. 

A second passed before Church’s eyes snapped open and his gaze sought her out. “Hey wait, what the fuck?” Tucker took advantage of the way his neck was craning to try and get a few hickeys of his own in. 

“If you don’t want to beg, I don’t feel inclined to help you out,” she said with a shrug. And apparently she didn’t feel inclined to let other people help him out either. Her fingers wound their way into Tucker’s dreads and pulled him away from Church and towards herself. “Give him an example of how to do it right, would you?”

And apparently some people were more willing to please than Church. “Fuck me up, Tex. _Please,”_ Tucker purred happily, never breaking eye contact with her. He only looked away after she did, following her gaze to Church.

“See? Easy as that!” Church held her gaze for a few seconds before shifting his eyes away and blushing just enough for them both to notice. She pushed her advantage, running her hand down his bare chest, fingers curled just enough for her nails to drag across his skin. 

He closed his eyes and let out a shallow breath. “Tex…”

“Warmer. But don’t take too long.” She turned back to Tucker and nipped at his jaw. “Or I might get distracted and forget all about you.”

Tucker smiled wide and let his hand settle at Tex’s waist. “I vote you take your time, Church.”

“Oh come on, you bitch! He’s not the one you’re supposed to be fucking!”

“I think the sight of someone else’s hands on his girlfriend is getting him riled up,” Tex muttered to Tucker as she guided his lips to her neck. He was more than happy to indulge in her silent request, pressing flush against her and getting his free hand on her ass. She purred at that and tipped her head back. “Too bad he’s too good to beg.”

Church full on growled. The plan here had been for him to be in the middle and now he’d been totally left out of the equation. And no way was he just gonna watch and let that happen. Especially because watching the two of them was not helping his current situation.

“Fine,” he found himself saying. “Tex, please.” It came out flat and angry, about what Tex had expected from him.

That didn’t mean she intended on going easy on him though. “Please what? You wanna take pictures or something? Greedy. But fine, go ahead.” Tucker kneaded her ass and she moaned, breathy and almost entirely for show.

He gulped and finally managed to drag his eyes up from Tucker’s hand to her face. “Please, Tex. Please don’t leave me out.” His voice was higher this time. Whinier. And so much more genuine. Her lips curled into a smile and without needing to be told, Church pressed on. “Please come fuck me like you promised. Please.”

She pushed Tucker away now and he huffed a bit in disappointment as she leaned over Church again, pressed soft kisses across his chest. “Good boy.” He wanted to hate that, he really did. But he found himself warming, deep in his chest, over the praise. “Now beg for Tucker too.”

“Fuck,” he muttered despite himself, that little bit of warmth leaving. “Do I have to?”

Tex smiled against his skin and ran her thumb across his nipple. “You want him too don’t you?”

“Fine.” Even then, it took him a number of seconds to work up the courage. His eyes flicked to Tucker, who’d leaned back on the bed and started palming himself through his shorts, and then away. His words started before he managed to drag his eyes back. “Please let me suck your dick, Tucker,” he finally managed, voice quivering. Tex dragged her nail across his nipple now and his eyes flew back to her, “Shit, Tex!”

Tucker laughed and shook his head a bit. “Dude, I owe you so fucking much for this Tex.”

Tex smiled and looked over at him. “Well don’t leave him waiting too long now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request a pairing for some part in the month lemme know and if you wanna check it out, I've got a writing blog on tumblr (writing-partners)


	3. Tuckington - Knife Play

“Come on,” Tucker whined, puffing out his bottom lip and doing his best puppy dog face. “Can we at least give it a try?”

Wash dragged his hand down his face. “Knives aren’t toys, Tucker.” 

“Not with that attitude,” he shot back, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Not with any attitude! That’s how people get hurt.” His voice was still solidly in CO mode so Tucker figured he was in the clear to push the point.

He picked up one of the training knives and ran his finger along the edge. “No one’s going to get hurt. Besides I don’t think these things could actually hurt anyone.” To illustrate the point he pushed the point into his palm. He muttered an, “Ow,” and then hid the knife behind his back as if that would make Wash not notice.

“Tucker.” 

He rolled his eyes in response. “It’s no big deal, really!” 

Suddenly Wash had closed the space between them. “Ow! Shit!” Tucker exclaimed again as his wrist was twisted until he dropped the knife. It seemed that just as quickly as he’d dropped the knife Wash had it pressed into his side. With each breath he could feel it shifting against him. His shirt prevented him from feeling the metal but he could imagine. His breath caught in his throat and he stilled. Goosebumps appeared on his arms and a shiver ran up his spine. He was suddenly very aware of his heartbeat.

He’d looked down to see where Wash’s hand held the knife against him but looked up after a few seconds to look at Wash. He was staring right back. “Is this really what you wanted? I could do serious damage with this thing,” he muttered and it came out so hard. It usually did when he was focused like this. Like in training. Almost like a growl. His eyes had the same intensity gleaming in them. Tucker was reminded just how deadly he really was at times like this. 

As he held Wash’s gaze, he let out a low moan. 

He hadn’t meant to really. But fuck if what Wash was saying didn’t get to him. If the way Wash was looking didn’t get to him.

“Oh.” It was one of those rare instances of Wash seeming truly thrown off his game. His expression had softened almost immediately and some part of Tucker wished desperately that it would come back. But instead he didn’t say anything, letting Wash take the next step. “I didn’t think- I mean- You really like this?”

It took Tucker a second to answer. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he nodded. “I really do.” Quick as it had appeared, the knife was gone from his side and he felt himself sag a little bit. Wash spun it in his hand for a lack of anything better to do with it. And even that was enticing to watch. “So?” Tucker asked, eyes on the knife as he tried to subtly adjust himself.

Now it was Wash’s turn to struggle for an answer. “So… I don’t think anyone will notice if this goes missing for a few hours,” he finally said, tipping the hand holding the knife.

Tucker found a smile slowly spreading across his face. “A few hours? Feeling ambitious, Agent Washington?”

“Just shut up and get to your room,” Wash shot back, pointing the knife at him. 

Another shiver ran up his spine and he eagerly lead the way. 

The moment the door closed behind them, Wash was kissing him. Tucker let his back hit the door and pulled him closer by his shirt. And that was nice and all -- it really was, just like always. As much as Wash liked to act like he wasn’t that affectionate, he was a fucking amazing kisser -- but that’s not what they were here for and Tucker was anxious to get going. 

Then again, it was so fucking hard to stop touching him long enough.

Tucker pulled away from Wash’s lips only long enough to get his earlobe between his teeth and pull. The way his breath caught cause a hum of approval to bubble up from Tucker. Wash’s hand came to rest on his hip and Tucker could feel the hilt of the knife pressing against him there. And that was enough of a reminder of what he had been trying to do. 

Get naked.

He pushed on Wash’s chest, causing him to stumble back half a step. It was enough for Tucker to start pulling Wash’s shirt up. He didn’t have to struggle long before the freelancer reached around and pulled it over his head, letting it drop.

Before it had even hit the floor, Wash’s hands were on Tucker again. His lips were at his jaw and his hand had slipped under his shirt to splay across his stomach. “How important is this shirt?” he rumbled, tugging on it gently.

“What?” Tucker tried to cast his eyes down at Wash but couldn’t get the angle right. So he contented himself with running his hand along Wash’s bicep. 

His lips travelled down Tucker’s neck. “Answer the question.”

Tucker thumped his head against the door. “Not very, I guess? Why?” Wash leaned back, pushing the tip of the knife into the shirt. “Oh,” he mumbled, voice catching in his throat. “Yeah no definitely not important.”

Wash looked up at him with a mischievous little smile, something unfairly rare on him. He gave Tucker a second to change his mind and then when he saw he wasn’t going to, pulled hard on the knife. 

It was hardly a clean cut. As Tucker had noted, the knife really was dull and it took a fair amount of effort just to get it to shred the shirt. What few threads hung on after the knife had its turn he was able to pull apart easily. 

The tattered shirt was held up now only from the way that Tucker was leaning against the door. “Fuck, that was hot,” he mumbled, breaths coming a little heavier now.

“Get to the bed,” Wash instructed, pressing one last kiss to the side of his head.

Tucker hurried to comply.

He tried to get out of his sweats as he went but ended up stumbling over them in his haste. Wash could feel his heart growing warm as he watched. That stupid idiot was his. And he was about to give him everything he asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request a pairing for some part in the month lemme know and if you wanna check it out, I've got a writing blog on tumblr (writing-partners) 
> 
> I do plan on continuing this but probably not until next month.


	4. Tuckington - Mirror Sex

Tucker looked into the mirror, head tipped to the side, as he tried to see something in his reflection. Mostly all he saw was himself staring back at him. And that apparently he had to get some more sleep, if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by.

A shiver ran through him as Wash ran his hand down his bare back. His eyes slid shut and he hummed a little. “See anything you like there?” Wash muttered as he pressed a kiss between Tucker’s shoulder blades.

“Hell yeah, I’m fuckin’ sexy. You’re really lucky, you know that?” When he opened his eyes again it was to turn and look back at Wash who had a lazy smile on his lips.

“I know I am.” Wash’s hand kept wandering across Tucker’s body as he settled behind him. “Are you comfortable?”

And that seemed like a stupid question really. I mean, don’t get him wrong, Tucker was glad he’d asked! It was sweet! But he was on all fours on the floor. And the towel under him was soft and all but his hands and knees were gonna be marked to hell by the end of this. But ya know, this was gonna be the best they could do if they wanted to do this in front of the mirror. Which he totally fuckin’ did. So, “Yeah, I’m fine,” he responded with as best of a shrug as he could manage. 

Apparently the answer didn’t satisfy Wash and he got up. Tucker groaned and let his head drop. Then again… He peeked into the mirror just to watch Wash’s ass as he walked away. Wash wasn’t the only lucky one, damn. “Relax, I’m coming right back.” And he did return a moment later with a pillow.

He held it out but Tucker didn’t take it, giving him a look. “Humor me.” Wash stretched out his arm further and Tucker finally rolled his eyes and took the pillow, putting it under his arms. It… Actually helped a lot. Not that he was about to admit that. 

“You gonna keep me waiting forever?” he said instead, rolling his shoulders and watching how it looked in the mirror. Damn all that training was really paying off. It was a shame he couldn’t always see how hot he looked. 

Wash settled back into place and sighed. “Only if you keep asking.” He leaned forward, pressing a few kisses along Tucker’s spine again. One of Wash’s hands came to rest next to Tucker’s while the other rested on one of his thighs. At first it just sat there but then he started to move it, petting up and down Tucker’s inner thigh. 

He watched what Wash was doing from the corner of his eye. He saw each kiss coming before it made contact and could watch Wash’s hand dance against him. Goosebumps formed along his arms and thrills went through him everytime Wash’s fingers would get higher or when he’d drag his lips across his skin. 

And one of the most wild things to him? He could see himself growing hard; could see the effect each touch was having on him. 

Tucker let his head drop again, a little whine escaping his lips. Wash’s hands stopped and that was the exact opposite of what he needed right now. “Wash, please…”

“Are you okay?” came the whispered response. His fingers dug into Tucker’s leg and that was a little better.

He rested his head against his arm and nodded. “Just please keep going…” 

If Tucker had his eyes open, he would’ve been able to see Wash’s smile. “Alright. I’ll take care of you.” His hand slowly started to slide again, this time not stopping until it was brushing against the coarse hair at the base of Tucker’s cock. He pulled away only long enough to get some lotion on his hand before he wrapped his hand around him. 

Tucker let out a sigh of relief and opened his eyes again. He wanted to watch this. 

Wash started stroking slowly and Tucker found himself rocking into it. He knew just how to twist his hand, just wear to brush his thumb to pull gasps and quiet moans from Tucker’s lips. “Fuck, Wash…”

He looked to the mirror to see Wash’s face, to find it watching him in the mirror too. And then he noticed he wasn’t the only one enjoying himself. 

When he rocked back now, he did so intentionally, doing his best to rub against Wash. It took a few tries but eventually he managed to get Wash’s dick against his ass. And before long Wash was grinding against him too. 

“Fuck me,” Tucker moaned out, turning to catch Wash’s eye. “Please fuck me, Wash.” He rolled his hips back, throwing in a particularly showy moan just to drive the point home.

“Shit…” He pulled back and Tucker could see him grabbing for the lube. Thankfully, his hand never left his dick. Tucker did use the pause to resettle, dropping down onto his forearms which were resting rather comfortably on the pillow.

Now that he was more comfortable, he stuck up his ass a little higher. “I fucking love you, you know that?”

Wash laughed at that and pat his ass. “Yeah? That’s what you’re thinking about?”

“Dude that’s what I think about always,” Tucker replied with a smile. 

Wash hummed and lubed up a couple of his fingers. “How romantic.” He kept stroking Tucker’s dick while he circled his hole.

“I know right? Now get to it.”

Wash didn’t make him wait.

He pushed his finger in slowly and Tucker sighed happily, relaxing into his pillow. Wash pushed his finger in and out a few times before adding another. He knew by now how much Tucker could take and how quickly. 

It wasn’t long until Tucker was pushing back against the fingers and whining quietly. “Don’t worry, I’m getting there,” Wash muttered, pressing a kiss to his back. He fucked his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out and lubing up his cock. 

Tucker watched with rapt attention as Wash lined himself up, licking his lips and then biting down. “You look fucking sexy right now, dude.” All he got was a smile in response.

Slowly, Wash pushed into Tucker. He watched as Wash buried himself in him and damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing. At least, he thought it was. Until Wash bottomed out and started to move. And then it got even hotter.

Tucker moaned into his arm and pushed back against him. “Fuck, Wash…” Wash tightened his grip on Tucker’s hips and picked up the pace. And as the pace picked up Tucker watched himself in the mirror. Watched the way his body rocked and his dick bounced with each thrust. At least, it did until Wash wrapped his hand around it again. 

He fell into a rhythm, rocking back against Wash’s dick and forward into his hand. Heat was coiling low in his gut and no matter how he moved, his whole world felt fucking amazing. He wanted this to last forever but at the same time it was quickly becoming clear that it wouldn’t.

He clenched down and grinded back on Wash and if the moan that got was anything to go by, he was on the right track.

It wasn’t long before both of their movements were starting to stutter and their breath was running ragged. “Come on, Wash,” Tucker said through a moan, “Fuck me hard.”

Wash obliged. He leaned over Tucker and dug his hand into his hip. Their hips snapped together hard and fast and the fist around Tucker’s dick picked up just as much. Tucker could feel himself quickly building towards the edge and it sounded like Wash was too. “Fuck,” he heard him mutter.

Wash twisted his wrist just right and all at once Tucker’s world went white. Everything felt so big, so much, and he couldn’t stop moving, cumming into Wash’s hands and onto the towel. It seemed to go on forever and at the same time, not last nearly long enough. And Wash wasn’t slowing down. 

Everything sent sparks through his body and felt like too much but Tucker still put everything he could into pushing back into Wash, clenching around him. “Come on, Wash. Come for me, baby,” he muttered in between gasps and moans. “You look so fuckin’ pretty.”

The encouragement seemed to be all he needed before he was pulling Tucker flush and spilling into him, whispering praise against his skin. “Yeah that’s it,” Tucker purred and kept rolling his hips back against Wash as he rode it out.

After maybe half a minute of staying there together, Wash finally pulled out of Tucker and massaged his ass. “You’re amazing, Tucker,” he said quietly, kissing his lower back. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He rolled over onto his side and groaned, knees throbbing a bit. “It’s cuddle time,” he announced, reaching out for Wash. 

Wash let himself be pulled a little but stopped short. “Not on the floor, come on.” He helped Tucker up, practically lifting him himself and helped him to the bed. “See this is better.”

“Nah, I would’ve been happy on the floor as long as you were there.” Tucker tucked himself against Wash’s chest and closed his eyes. 

Wash ran his hand through Tucker’s hair. “I’m sure you would have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request a pairing for some part in the month lemme know and if you wanna check it out, I've got a writing blog on tumblr (writing-partners)


	5. Grimmons - Shotgunning

How Grif always managed to look so comfortable, Simmons didn’t know. They were sitting side by side on a couch that had clearly been through a lot. And based on the fact that he was pretty sure he felt a spring pushing into his ass, it had probably never been comfortable anyways. But now the cushions didn’t sink evenly, there were of course the springs, and some of these stains looked questionable. 

But Grif apparently didn’t mind any of that. Because of course he didn’t.

He was leaning into the couch, leisurely smoking a joint. He was wearing some stupid Hawaiian shirt and board shorts and looked he didn’t have a care in the world and he probably didn’t. How he was able to do that, Simmons had no idea. Weren’t they supposed to be in a war or something? Wasn’t that supposed to be stressful? He sure felt stressed. Though not necessarily about the war? Kinda just about everything.

What about Donut and Sarge? They didn’t seem very bothered either. But they weren’t apathetic, just differently focused. Maybe Simmons was the odd one out here, not Grif. 

“Stop thinking so loudly,” Grif mumbled, throwing his arm across his eyes. “It’s killing the vibes I’ve been working hard to create.”

“What? I didn’t even say anything!” The tips of his ears felt hot and he turned away from Grif but couldn’t help casting glances in his direction out of the corner of his eyes.

Grif took a long drag before he said anything, blowing the smoke away from Simmons. “You don’t need to say anything. You get this look when you think too much.” He tried to imitate the look but Simmons was about 95% sure he didn’t ever make that face. Maybe- maybe 70% sure…

But now that it had been pointed out Simmons tried to figure out what his face was doing. It was hard to tell without being able to see himself. He tried to relax it and return to a more neutral expression. It seemed that whatever he was doing, though, wasn’t working. Because Grif was laughing at him now. So he just put his head in his hands. “What do you want from me?” He asked, voice muffled slightly.

He didn’t get an answer though. At least, not until he lifted his head up to look. He found Grif holding out his joint to him, nodding towards Simmons now that he was finally getting looked at. “Wait, what?”

“Come on, give it a try.” He kept holding his arm out until Simmons gingerly accepted the joint. 

Except he didn’t actually do anything with it. “I know we’ve talked about this before but… Smoking’s bad for you. So…” He tried to hand it back but Grif held up both hands. “I don’t care if you destroy your lungs but I refuse to.” They were bad enough already, honestly.

“Sure, the smoke it bad for you but the weed is good for you. Especially for you!” Grif slapped him on the shoulder. “You asked me what I want from you? I want you to smoke a little and stop thinking so much.”

It took a few moments but finally Simmons brought the joint back, apparently accepting that Grif wasn’t going to take it back. “Even if I wanted to…” He cast a glance at Grif before looking down at his hand again. “What if I didn’t know how.”

Grif tipped his head to the side. “It’s smoking, dude. What do you mean you don’t know how?”

“I wasn’t saying I didn’t! Just hypothetically! Not that it matters! Cause I wasn’t going to do it anyways!”

Grif groaned and leaned over to grab the joint from him. “Fine, just… Let me help.” 

Simmons didn’t put up a fight but, “Wait, what? Help how?”

Instead of answering, Grif took a long drag and then leaned over. How was this supposed to help? Grif smoking couldn’t possibly help him hypothetically get high. So what was he-? Oh. He was kissing him. Well, not quite. He was pressing his lips against Simmons’ and his thumb was at his jaw. Grif pulled gently until Simmons’ lips parted and then he blew the smoke between his lips.

He was so caught up in trying to figure out what was going on that it took him a second to process that Grif had literally just blown smoke at him. And it took him a second more to turn away and try and cough it all out. Grif laughed a bit and leaned back into the couch.

“What was that?” Simmons squeaked, turning to Grif wide-eyed. 

“That was me helping.”

Simmons leaned into the couch and stared out in front of him, at nothing in particular. “Huh.”

They stayed quiet for a while before Grif spoke up again. “Wanna try again?” He didn’t seem like he would push it this time. Simmons didn’t have to say yes. He could claim it had been horrible and he didn’t want to ever try again. But, well… The touching had been nice. And he was curious what it was like being high. For purely scientific reasons of course.

So he nodded. Grif smiled and patted his lap. And that wasn’t what he’d expected. “Wait, you want…?”

“It’s not like you haven’t sat in my lap before. Just get over here.”

Well, that was true. But it always felt awkward at first. He gingerly tossed a leg over Grif, trying to find a comfortable way to straddle him. That was one good thing about Grif. He wasn’t boney. Made this a little easier. “There. What now?”

Grif gave him an odd look and shook his head. “Yeah, you need this.” He brought the joint back to his lips and mumbled around it. “Just try to relax and enjoy it. Like we were kissing.”

Simmons felt that heat return to his ears as he watched Grif take a drag, the end of the joint burning red. Tried to relax into Grif’s hand at the back of his neck. This time when their lips met it was less foreign. He knew what to do with this, knew what to expect.

He let his lips part and a second later he could feel the smoke. He tried to breath it in, assumed that’s what he was supposed to do. It burned in his chest and he wanted to cough but did his best to just focus on moving his lips against Grif’s. 

It wasn’t long before he was out of breath and had to pull back. He let out a long breath to the side before looking back at Grif. “That… Wasn’t horrible.”

“Well, I’d sure hope not. I thought it was pretty nice.” Grif leaned back against the couch and smiled lazily at Simmons. 

Simmons nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah.” He fell silent for a second, looking between Grif and the joint. After a second’s hesitation he grabbed the joint, took a long drag, surged forward, and pressed his lips to Grif’s. His parted more out of surprise than anything and Simmons pressed on. 

Something told Grif this was going to be a very long and very pleasant afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request a pairing for some part in the month lemme know and if you wanna check it out, I've got a writing blog on tumblr (writing-partners)


	6. Churboose - Cock Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it's still today for me (for another hour and a half)

Caboose was staring again. Church shifted under his gaze, glancing around, trying to find something to distract him but that didn’t prove very successful. “Can you look away or something? You’re being weird again.”

It took a second but Caboose turned his head. “It doesn’t have to be weird! I think some people like being stared at. Like how Tucker likes when you stare at him.”

Church got about halfway before getting his shirt off before processing what Caboose said. “Wait, Tucker what?”

“Hmm?” Caboose looked back towards Church and shook his head. “I think you should let me help you. You’re not doing a very good job on your own.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll-” He cut himself off with what totally wasn’t a squeak when he suddenly felt Caboose’s hands on him. “I could’ve taken care of it myself,” he muttered as Caboose started pulling at his arms and maneuvering the shirt off. 

When it was off, he found himself tempted to cover his chest but resisted the urge by running his fingers through his hair. “So…”

Caboose fixed him with a funny look and pursed his lips. “Church. Do you want me to help you with your pants too?” 

Pink spread across Church’s cheeks and he looked away, finally giving in and crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t need help.”

“You don’t need help to want it.” In one fluid motion, Caboose pulled off his own shirt and laid it gently on the floor. Right next to Church’s. 

Now it was Church’s turn to stare apparently. He had no right being that strong. It’s not like he had abs or anything. But, well, his pecs and arms were pretty impressive. Church tried to look away but found himself stealing glances.

Once Caboose realized, he looked down at himself too. “Now it’s even, right?” Church felt it was certainly not even and felt pretty scrawny in comparison, honestly. But mercifully Caboose didn’t pick up on that. Instead he took a step forward, directly into Church’s space. “It’s my turn to help you.”

Goosebumps appeared on Church’s arms as he once again willed his arms away from his chest and, without a better idea of what to do with them, put his hands on Caboose’s hips. Which seemed to be a good move if the smile on his face was anything to go by. 

Caboose hooked one hand into the waist of Church’s jeans and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Relax, Church. I’ll take care of everything.” It took a second, but he eventually nodded. Caboose may be a little weird but Church actually did trust him to take care of this. 

He kept his lips close, pressing kisses just under Church’s ear and along his jaw. His one hand pushed the jeans down just a little while his other popped the button and zip. Church dug his fingers into his hips and Caboose smiled against his skin. Now that the jeans were open, it was easy enough to push them and his boxers down. 

Church tried to kick them off but couldn’t quite do it so after a second Caboose scooped him up, kicking the jeans to the side and kissing Church properly. For a few seconds the two just enjoyed the contact but then Caboose pulled back to navigate them to the bed. 

He set Church on the bed, letting him settle on the edge and then knelt between his legs. They were back in familiar territory now. Getting going always felt awkward and weird to Church but, well, at this point he just did what was natural. And right now, that meant running his hand through Caboose’s curls, pushing them back from his forehead. 

For a second, Caboose closed his eyes, pressing into the hand and smiling. Then he pulled away to press kisses to Church’s thigh. He laid his hands on either side of him and fisted them in the sheets. After a few gentle kisses he opened his mouth wide and bit down.

“Hey, ow! What the fuck!” Church pulled on Caboose’s hair and dragged him away. “Gentle.” He looked Caboose in the eyes but he seemed just a little too pleased with himself. 

Once Church relaxed his grip, Caboose leaned in again. He kissed over where he’d just bitten and then left a trail of kisses up his thigh until his cheek was pressed against Church’s cock. He hummed quietly and nuzzled it which brought a little punched out gasp from Church. He nuzzled more until his cock was resting on Caboose’s face and then he looked up to catch Church’s eye. 

He held his gaze as he tipped his head back and stuck out his tongue. He made sure to lean back slow so Church could really enjoy the view and the feel of his soft, wet tongue. The fact he could feel it hardening from the attention just brought a smile to his lips. Just before it fell, Caboose flicked his tongue and pulled back to kiss the head. 

“Shit, Caboose…”

Caboose didn’t answer, choosing instead to turn his head to the side and wrap his lips around the shaft. He parted his lips enough to stick out his tongue, wrapping it around as best he good. He did this several more times, adding wet kisses each time he moved.

Each time he glanced up, he found Church staring down at him eyes hooded, lips parted, and breath coming just a little uneven. One such time he looked, letting Church’s cock rest on his face again and stating happily, “You have such a pretty dick, Church. I like touching it.” He let his eyes close after that and hummed again.

Church tried to talk but found his mouth too dry. He swallowed and licked his lips. “Well then, uh… Maybe you should keep doing that.” He was going to stay quiet but then couldn’t help tacking on, “You’re pretty good at it.”

“I’ve been told,” Caboose replied, giving Church no time to process the statement before his laps were wrapped around his dick again. This time, around the head. He bobbed his head just enough to drag his lips across the sensitive underside of the head. Church nearly choked and tightened his grip in Caboose’s hair, muttering a quiet “Fuck” when he’d figured out how to breathe again. 

Caboose swirled his tongue around the head which just drew more muttered expletives from Church. He figured that was a pretty good signs. The more Church swore, the better he was doing. 

He looked up at his again and opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue and then bobbing his head so Church could watch his dick going in and out of his mouth. Apparently it was a nice show cause he full on whined. 

His other hand tangled in Caboose’s curls and pulled. Not enough to actually get Caboose to move but enough to make his desires clear. And Caboose was more than happy to give him what he wanted. 

His eyes slid shut and he closed his lips around Church and hummed, drawing another quiet curse from Church. Slowly he bobbed his head further and further down onto his cock. His tongue was still out past his lips and he could feel his chin running slick with saliva. But he figured it was worth it.

Church’s fingers were digging into Caboose’s scalp now and his legs were pressing into his shoulders. “Caboose, fuck...” He arched his back but couldn’t get the angle he was looking for. With a groan he pulled one of his hands from Caboose’s hair and instead used it to prop himself up and give himself leverage to start moving his hips a little. 

It was clumsy and his arm would probably start aching pretty soon but it was so very worth it. Worth it to get some little bit of control. 

Caboose just kept on going, deeper and deeper until his nose was pressed to Church’s skin. And then he swallowed around him. Church let out a long, high moan and threw his head back. “Caboose, I’m…” His cheeks ran pink as he tried to bring himself to say it. Eventually he just settled on, “Don’t stop!”

And he didn’t. He moved his tongue against Church’s dick and bobbed his head enthusiastically. The hand still in his hair wrapped around the back of his head and pulled him in, some real force behind the prompting this time. Not enough to really make a difference to Caboose though. Still, Caboose allowed himself to be pulled close, closing his eyes and enjoying the way Church’s cock was twitching. 

One more time, Caboose swallowed around him and this time, Church let out a strangled cry. He kept swallowing dutifully, no longer bobbing his head, and instead letting Church thrust up into him while he road it out. 

It wasn’t long until Church collapsed back onto the bed but Caboose waited a couple more seconds before pulling back. A few strands of saliva and cum connected them still but Caboose just wiped his mouth off on his arm and leaned back. “That was nice,” he announced happily, pushing himself to his feet. 

“You’re telling me,” Church muttered, one arm thrown across his eyes. 

The whole bed sank as Caboose dropped onto it. Cuddle time?” He leaned against Church and Church half-heartedly threw his arm around him.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head. “Yeah, sure. After that I think you deserve whatever you want.”

About half an hour later, though Church would deny it if you asked him, they fell asleep like that, smile on both their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request a pairing for some part in the month lemme know and if you wanna check it out, I've got a writing blog on tumblr (writing-partners)


	7. Tuckington - Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on getting through these! Had a test this week and another test coming up next week. It might take me more than a month but eventually I'll get all these chapters done!

Wash hissed as the hot wax hit his back. A shiver went down his spine and reflexes pressed him into the bed. A soft hiss escaped his lips as it burned white against his skin. It wouldn’t leave a mark, he knew that. But it stung like it would.

And then, as the heat faded, he felt Tucker’s hand on his back, drawing around the drop of wax. “Sounded like that one hurt.” His hand wandered across Wash’s back and he planted a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“They all hurt,” Wash hummed, resting his cheek against his arm. “That’s part of the point right? Using pain to relax?”

Tucker laughed softly. “Well sure. But tell me if it’s too much.”

“Of course.” Apparently Tucker was satisfied with that answer because another drop hit his lower back. “Shit!” He buried his face in his arm and tried to slow his breathing. But Tucker wasn’t cutting him a break. Only a second later three drops fell in quick succession. It burned hotter than the ones before it and Wash squeezed his eyes shut. 

The next drops came one at a time and then Tucker let a couple fall together again. “You look so pretty with my color on you.” They’d managed to find a bright aqua candle for this. Several in fact. Enough to last them a long while.

When they’d first tried this the best they could find was white. It had worked well, enough to push them to try it again. But after a few comments from Tucker about how it looked like Wash’s chest had been covered in cum, Wash had insisted they find another color. Which Tucker now agreed with a fantastic suggestion. 

“I want to see,” Wash said, pushing his chest up and stretching his back, barely containing a moan when a drop hit between his shoulder blades and rolled an inch down his spine. 

Tucker tipped the candle up to stop anymore from dripping and leaned over to grab his phone from the side table. He snapped a few pictures. More than necessary really. He needed to remember this after all. 

Once he was satisfied he handed the phone over and let Wash peruse. “You’re right,” he responded after a couple seconds. “I do look good with you all over me.”

Tucker gasped dramatically and grinned from ear to ear. “You just made a sex joke!”

“There was nothing implicitly sexual about that.”

“I’ll still take that as progress.” Some wax dribbled down Tucker’s fingers. It was mostly cool by the time it reached that far down but it was warm. Nice. “Ready for more?”

Wash nodded into his arm and then, “Wait actually…” He rolled his shoulders back and groaned as the wax pulled and cracked. Then he slowly turned over to lay on his back. “I want to be able to watch you.”

Tucker kissed across his chest and Wash stroked his hair. “And you want me to watch you,” Tucker guessed, looking up at him. 

“Just get back to it, would you?” Wash took his hand back and put his hands behind his head. 

“Whatever you say, Wash.”

Tucker tipped the candle again and hot wax hit Wash’s skin once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request a pairing for some part in the month lemme know and if you wanna check it out, I've got a writing blog on tumblr (writing-partners)


	8. Andersmith - Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there's no smut at all involving Andersmith? None I could find anyways. Soooo I wrote some. Technically it's a day early but I think that makes up for not doing other days in time.

The day hadn’t been particularly long or hard. No more than any other day that is. Training, more training, and tasks around the base. Enough to work up a sweat. His muscles ached in a rather pleasant way, a sign that he’d spent his day well, but a hot shower sounded perfect right about then.

When he stepped into the showers he found them blissfully empty. It was pretty late after all. Most people had probably already found their way to bed. Which meant he didn’t have to be in any rush. 

He started the water, letting it run hot as he stripped down and folded up his clothes, setting them on a bench nearby. Far enough to not get wet but not so far as to be out of reach. He tested the water and found it pleasantly scalding. Another advantage of shower when there weren’t many other people around.

It took his body a second to adjust when he stepped under the water. Part of him wanted to step out or to turn it down. The other part wanted to lean into it, to let the heat soak into his body and soothe his muscles. The latter part won out. 

He got about washing off the sweat and dirt. It didn’t take long until he was satisfactorily cleaned. Neither did washing his hair. It was getting long. He wasn’t sure what to do about that yet. 

But even after doing what he came here to do, he hesitated in getting out. There was still no one around. The ache in his muscles almost felt satisfying like this. And the water felt good running down his chest and back. He let his head fall forward, hair dripping into his eyes, and watching the streams of water running down him. 

No one was around.

No one would mind.

Casting one last glance at the door, Smith let his hand travel down his chest and to his groin. He would be quick, get this done before anyone noticed. 

He let his hand wrap loosely around his cock and gave a few gentle strokes. Despite the water it still felt just a little rough. But that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. With each little motion, his dick hardened a little bit more until he was at full mast.

A small sigh escaped his lips and he put one arm to the wall to support himself. The extra support allowed him to thrust shallowly into his hand. Another quiet sound made it past his lips, covered up by the sound of the water. He adjusted his grip and held out two fingers so that with each thrust, his head would push into them. His eyes closed as he lost himself in it for a minute.

It felt nice but also wasn’t going anywhere quickly. He didn’t have enough time to enjoy this as much as he wanted. He had to pick up the pace.

His fist closed around his head and he thrusted into it. Oh. Yeah, that was better. He let out a breath as his movements picked up. After a few seconds finding a rhythm, he started to move his hand in time. 

His eyes rolled back a bit and so he closed them. After a moment’s consideration he bit down on his arm as well. He had to be quiet or someone walking by might suspect. It wouldn’t do to get caught in a compromising position like this.

When his thumb started to brush against his slit each time it poked through his fist a thrill ran through him. There was no way he was going to last so he plowed forward. His chest tightened and his breathing got uneven. A second later he bit down hard and let out a low groan as he came on his hand. 

He kept stroking himself through the orgasm until his breathing had returned to normal and things became just a bit too sensitive.

And that’s when Bitters walked in. 

Smith quickly washed off his hand and glanced around. Surely nothing here looked too suspicious. Except, well… He hadn’t fully gone soft again yet. Trying to avoid suspicion he quickly stepped out of the water, turned it off, and fetched his towel. Only when it was securely wrapped around his waist did he let out a breath.

“Hey dude.” Bitters nodded his way as he pulled off his shirt. Then he took a second to actually look at Smith. “You okay dude? Look like you just ran laps or something.”

Smith waved him off but turned away as soon as possible. Maybe if Bitters couldn’t see he would forget. “It’s fine. Water’s just running hot.” He gathered up his clothes and made a few strides towards the door. “Goodnight, Bitters. Enjoy your shower.”

“Whatever, Smith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request a pairing for some part in the month lemme know and if you wanna check it out, I've got a writing blog on tumblr (writing-partners)


	9. Tuckington - Crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is out of order and there's chaos in the streets! But I really like this one so I hope you do too!

“You’re wearing a skirt,” pointed out Wash. He made a move to point and then thought better of it and crossed his arms across his chest. 

Tucker’s eyes flicked up just long enough to confirm that yeah, that look of utter confusion was pretty cute. Then he looked back down and let the comment hang in the air as he carefully painted his nail aqua. “Yup,” he finally said without looking up. 

There were several false starts where Wash opened and closed his mouth wordlessly before he managed to speak again. “Okay so… Why?”

It had been a bitch to find just the right shade of polish. And this brand wasn’t very quick to dry. Careful not to mess up, he started painting with his off-hand. “Do you like it?” Tucker asked, completely ignoring his question in favor of his own.

“It’s… I mean…” Wash was rubbing the back of his neck and looking away now. “You look very… Comfortable.” 

“I am,” he confirmed. He could work with this, push his advantage. He waited until he saw Wash look back and then pulled a move straight out of the movies, uncrossing and then recrossing his legs. Wash looked away again. 

He fanned out his hand, admiring the color and then screwing the top back on to the nail polish bottle. Painted nails didn’t really make sense here. Too much working with your hands. But sometimes it was worth it. They looked damn pretty. “I didn’t ask you if I looked comfortable, though.”

Tucker uncrossed his legs and stood up to walk over to Wash. Tucker was just an inch shorter and he couldn’t decide if that worked well right now or if heels would’ve been a good move. Oh well, too late for that. 

He could feel Wash’s eyes scan him up and down now that there was nothing obstructing his view. He was wearing a thin white t-shirt tucked into a short aqua circle skirt almost the same shade as the nail polish; one of his favorite outfits for when he felt like dressing up. And apparently Wash liked it too if his expression was anything to go by. “It looks good on you.” His voice sounded dry and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Tucker leaned in and kissed just in front of Wash’s ear. “You can touch, babe. I don’t dress up this nice just to be stared at.” He paused a second then smiled. “Well the staring is nice too, but.”

Still, Wash seemed hesitant to take the initiative. He finally reached out and felt the fabric of the skirt. But not even in a fun place, just near his hip. At this rate, they were going to be here all day and frankly? Tucker could think of better ways to spend the time.

He snaked his arms around Wash’s neck and tipped his head to catch his eye. “Hey, don’t think so hard. I’m still me.” He stroked the back of Wash’s neck and smiled. “Just do what’s natural. Kiss me or something.”

For a second, Wash still seemed stiff. But then he visibly let out a breath and cupped Tucker’s face and kissed him. Nothing revolutionary but something Tucker could sink into. He let Wash set the pace but slowly moved them back, one step at a time until his back was pressed to the wall. Without a second thought, Wash’s hand settled on the wall next to his head. 

Perfect.

Tucker took matters into his own hands now. He let one hand slip down to Wash’s chest where it balled in his shirt and pulled. At the same time he hummed against his lips and kissed him harder. Wash went willing, pressing into Tucker and meeting his passion. When Tucker’s tongue brushed against Wash’s lips he parted them happily. They moved against each other as easily and hungrily as always. 

In fact, Tucker thought he might have even forgotten about the skirt at all. That is, until Wash’s free hand came to rest on his leg, just at the edge of the skirt. Tucker moaned to encourage him and pushed his leg into Wash’s hand. Apparently the prompting worked cause Wash was moving more confidently. He slid his hand further up his leg, pushing the skirt up with it. When he got to the upper thigh he dug his fingers in for a second before adjusting his grip. Now he lifted up Tucker’s leg which eagerly wrapped around his back.

Wash’s hand stayed there for a while and Tucker secretly hoped he’d have bruises where Wash gripped him later. But then his hand slowly wandered further up around his ass. Tucker pressed against him and smiled against his lips as Wash’s fingers finally brushed against his surprise.

“Wait,” Wash mumbled, pulling back and breathing hard. He looked down then back up at Tucker. “What’s that?”

Tucker watched Wash’s lips and licked and bit down on his own. It was a shame they’d had to stop kissing for this but it would be so worth it soon. He leaned forward and bit Wash’s earlobe gently, tugging on it for half a second, before whispering, “Why don’t you find out?”

Wash fixed him with a strange look but his hand kept wandering. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he pushed Tucker’s skirt up and out of the way. “Wow…”

Tucker was wearing bright white lacy panties and a grin that was almost as stunning. “Starting to like this whole ensemble, huh?” he practically purred and leaned back against the wall.

Wash nodded slowly, eyes still on the lace before he finally dragged his gaze up until he met Tucker’s eyes. “I’ve liked it since the moment I saw it.” There was a look of sincerity in his eyes that made Tucker’s breath catch. “This just makes it better.” 

He kissed Tucker again, hungrier this time and Tucker met him eagerly. Wash’s fingers pushed under the lace at his hips and slipped back until he could grab Tucker’s ass. Tucker responded by rolling his hips forward into Wash, digging his heel into Wash’s back to push him forward.

Not that Wash needed much prompting. He was actively pushing Tucker into the wall now and it wasn’t long before the hand on his ass got better ideas. It slid along the lace until the tips of his fingers were brushing against Tucker’s shaft. Tucker had to turn his head just to try to breathe. “Wash,” he whispered, turning to look into his eyes again.

“Do you…” Wash paused and huffed out a few breaths, eyes scanning Tucker’s face. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Tucker nodded quickly. “Please…” There was an almost desperate note in his voice. 

Wash chased his words with another kiss, softer this time. A series of sweeter, slower kisses now. He pushed the panties to the side and took Tucker in his hand. Tucker gasped quietly and threw his arm around Wash’s neck, digging his fingers into his back. 

Wash started him slow, seeming to put more thought into the kiss than into the way his hand was moving. But Tucker wanted more. He pulled away from the kiss and rested his cheek against Wash’s. “Please, baby…” 

Now, he was moving more deliberately. He twisted his hand just the way he knew Tucker liked, drawing soft, sweet moans right against his ear. His free hand slipped under Tucker’s shirt and ran up his side. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Tucker’s head. 

A lightly breathy laugh followed the statement but turned into a moan as Wash ran his thumb along the head. “You’re such a sap, talking about how beautiful I am while you’ve got my dick in your hand.”

“Is there a better time?” He asked, picking up the pace a bit and rendering Tucker momentarily speechless. 

When he finally managed to get his words back he whispered a, “No, no better time,” and turned to kiss Wash again.

Tucker was rolling his hips in time with Wash’s hand now, trying to coax him into going faster but Wash worked at his own pace. But even though it wasn’t fast as Tucker would’ve liked he still felt the heat building in his gut. No matter how slow or fast Wash went, he’d get where he was going soon enough. But no time like the present right?

His hand reached under his skirt to wrap around Wash’s and moved them in unison. They moved slowly faster and faster until Tucker thought his legs would give out. Sensing that, Wash got his hand under Tucker’s thigh and lifted him off the floor, holding him up and pressing him into the wall. 

“Oh fuck,” Tucker muttered as he wrapped both legs tightly around Wash. He let his head fall back against the wall. “Shit, Wash…” 

Wash didn’t respond, choosing instead to pay special attention to the head of Tucker’s cock. He rolled his hand against it deliberately and smiled to himself when he felt Tucker’s thighs shake. “Come on, baby,” Wash whispered in his ear. 

Tucker tried to kiss at Wash’s jaw but quickly found himself incapable. His world was entirely Wash’s hand and heat now. Everything in his body tensed and he moaned long and low. His hand stilled but Wash’s kept going confidently. “Wash!” He shouted as he came, digging his nails into Wash’s back and dragging them. They’d no doubt leave marks but that was the last thing on his mind. All he could think of was Wash and chasing his orgasm.

He grinded into Wash’s hand for several seconds after cumming. It was Wash who pulled away first. He lifted Tucker up and away from the wall and carried him to his bed, letting him down gently before fetching a towel and wiping his hand off and then walking over to do the same for Tucker. 

“Shit baby,” Tucker groaned, throwing his arm across his eyes and sinking into the mattress. “That was so nice. It’s been too long since we fucked against a wall.”

Wash hummed in agreement. “Too bad about the skirt though.”

Tucker shot up and looked down at the skirt. “What ha- Wash that’s not funny! I only have one of these!” Wash just smiled fondly at him. “You’re the worst.”

Wash sunk into the bed besides Tucker and pet his arm. “Yeah, the worst ever.”

Tucker leaned against him and nodded. “Horrible even.”

“I love you too, Tucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request a pairing for some part in the month lemme know and if you wanna check it out, I've got a writing blog on tumblr (writing-partners)


	10. Mainewash - Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I would keep writing this even after October ended. Also whoops this is taking longer than I expected, sorry!

Wash ran his hand down Maine’s chest, smiling at the feeling of the soft hairs beneath his fingers. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” He cast his eyes up for only a second, long enough to watch Maine watching him, before looking down again. 

He’d always found it interesting, and perhaps a little thrilling, how, despite being bald, Maine had a rather nice layer of body hair. And Maine seemed to like him petting it so win-win. He drew his finger in a circle, letting the curls of hair wrap around it. Yeah, this was nice. But he did have other plans to get to. 

“So beautiful it’s hard to keep my hands to myself,” Wash mumbled as though he was even trying to. But it had the desired effect and caused a rumble deep in Maine’s chest. Almost like a purr. He put his ear to Maine’s chest which drew out a laugh and then another purr. More intentional this time.

“You’re so good to me.” One of his hands fell to Maine’s waist and the other traced one of his pecs. “So wonderful.” He picked up his head and instead started to press kisses along Maine’s shoulder and chest. He could do this forever. Both because he loved it and because Maine seemed to go on and on. And Wash was gonna touch every square inch.

Maine’s hand came up to caress Wash’s cheek and then settle in his hair. Another rumble rolled through his chest. “Yeah, I know. I love you too,” Wash responded, leaning forward to kiss his jaw. “Now let me take care of you.”

Wash sat back, straddling Maine and keeping eye contact while he pulled his shirt off slowly and arched back. He could practically feel Maine’s eyes on him and when he got his shirt out of the way he was able to confirm his suspicions. Maine was indeed watching him with an almost hungry look in his eyes. 

And then, in a speed surprising in someone his side he sat up and kissed Wash. And, well, Wash would never say no to kissing Maine. It felt natural, the way they moved together. The warmth in his chest whenever their lips met just reinforced that. He could’ve happily spent the rest of his life like this. Maybe he would get the chance to one day.

When Maine’s attentions drifted down to Wash’s neck he sighed quietly. “Damn Maine…” He knew what he was doing and it was so so hard for Wash to push him back down to the bed. When he tried Maine’s hand tightened on his hip and he growled quietly. “Plenty of time for kissing later. I’ve got plans for you right now, Mister.”

To illustrate his point, Wash reached down between them, petting Maine through his sweats. His lips parted a bit and Wash smiled. “But I understand if you wanna makeout instead.” Maine gripped Wash harder for a second before relaxing into the bed. “Thank you.”

When Wash moved his hand away Maine shot him a look and let out a soft growl. “Relax! I’ll get to it.” Instead he leaned forward and licked from Maine’s stomach to his neck. “You taste so good, baby. Don’t want to get my tongue off you.” And so he didn’t. He whispered little praises against his skin every so often. “Look how strong you’ve gotten,” and the like. 

When he finally looked up again, he found Maine’s eyes hooded. “Think I’m taking too long?” Maine nodded slowly and Wash nodded back. “Alright, I’ll hurry it along then.” He pressed one final kiss to one of Maine’s nipples and then slipped his hand back between them again.

Wash palmed Maine through his pants and Maine made a quiet sound. “Love when you make noise,” Wash said as he leaned forward to kiss at Maine’s neck. “Make more for me?”

For a second it seemed like he might not, making a non committal, and perhaps even shy, noise. But then Wash slipped his hand down the front of his sweats. Maine moaned and tipped his head back. “Naughty boy, not wearing anything under these.” Wash wrapped his hand around Maine’s cock and smiled. “Well being eager’s not bad thing.” 

Wash moved his hand slowly, almost lazily. His free hand continued to roam across Maine’s chest, occasionally tracing scars. “I’m so lucky I get to touch you. So many people want to. But only I get to do this,” he whispered, twisting his hand and drawing another moan from Maine’s lips and, “Oh look at that. You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?” His finger ran across Maine’s head. “Do you like when I tell you how much I love you?”

Maine lifted his head to fix his eyes on Wash’s and growled quietly. So that was a yes. “Well I love you so much, Maine. And you’re beautiful.” He leaned forward to press gentle kisses to the scarring at his neck.

His hand kept moving slowly but when Maine’s hips started lifting, pushing into Wash’s hand, he got the hint and sped up. “You deserve so much and more you know. You deserve to feel so good, baby.” He could feel Maine’s thighs start to quake under him and silently congratulated himself. 

One of Maine’s hands came up and grabbed Wash’s shoulder. He grunted and stared at Wash, eyes blown wide. “That’s it, big guy,” Wash whispered. He was jerking him off in earnest now, employing every dirty trick he knew to unravel him. “Relax and let it go.”

Maine nodded shallowly and started thrusting up into Wash’s hand. His fingers dug into Wash’s skin and his breathing came out rugged. His head fell back again and he groaned. Wash could tell he was teetering on the edge so he leaned forward and whispered into Maine’s ear. “You’re the most gorgeous creature on this Earth. Now let yourself feel as good as you deserve.”

And that was it. Maine spilled over Wash’s hand and the front of my sweats, moan coming forth from deep in his chest. Wash pressed delicate kisses to his neck and basically purred as he stroked Maine through it. “You really are beautiful.”

He kissed Maine’s chest as he sat up and pulled his hand away. He leaned off the bed and grabbed a towel he’d left out, cleaning off his hand with it. Maine’s hand squeezing his shoulder again pulled his attention back. “Hm?”

Wash fixed him with a look and then nudged his chest. “You saying I’m beautiful too?” Maine nodded and a grin split Wash’s face. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna request a pairing for some part in the month lemme know and if you wanna check it out, I've got a writing blog on tumblr (writing-partners)


End file.
